


The Bright Void

by TheShipSailsItself



Series: Charmed Reboot Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Isolation, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, whumptober 2019 isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: Whumptober 2019: Day 7 - Isolation





	The Bright Void

His ears ring with the silence of the empty room. His prison is a vast expanse of endless, bright white. Here nothing makes a sound and nothing casts a shadow. There are no walls or ceiling, not even a floor to speak of. He stands on something solid but when he looks down there is nothing but the glare of white light shining up at him and he has to look away.

He rages at his captors. Screams wordlessly, soundlessly, uselessly into the bright void. Runs for hours but cannot tell if he’s even moved foot from where he’s started.

He has no idea how long he’s been trapped here. Hours? Days? Months? He feels no hunger or thirst nor any other bodily urges. A part of him knows he never will. They’ve stripped him of his clothes and he feels no chill or even the warmth of his own skin.

How long has he been here? How long ago was his stolen from family? Could it be years? Has he been away for so long that all those he loves have given up ever finding him? Have so many years passed that even they are nothing more than bones and fading memories? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> It could be anyone. Really, it could be. But because we're well into Whumptober it's Harry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
